


Original Drabbles

by SingMeToYourSide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeToYourSide/pseuds/SingMeToYourSide
Summary: Drabbles and short stories for my original characters. The character that is the main focus of the story will be the name for that particular chapter.





	

     An exasperated sigh echoed throughout the empty throne room as Avery flopped dramatically over the armrest of her throne. She was so sick of dealing with the whining of her advisors, and she had ordered that no one was to disturb her for the rest of the day. Closing her eyes, she threw one arm over her face and propped her legs up on the opposite armrest. 

     She wasn’t quite sure how long she had been resting when the door creaked open. Her brows furrowed and she let out a growl, about to chew out whatever servant had thought it a good idea to come barging in on her, when she opened her eyes and saw the dagger mere inches from her face. 

     Now, she probably should have been more worried than she was. As it was, she didn’t think of this would-be assassin as a threat. The intruder looked shocked as they looked at the root-like tendril wrapped around their wrist. Avery could see their eyes following tendril back to the source, whose ‘head’ was rising up from where it had undoubtedly been resting behind the throne; it towered quite a few feet above the large back of the throne. The pale-pink, orchid-like organism turned to face the intruder, bearing the shark-like teeth that protruded from the sides of the inner petal, creating the appearance of a sideways mouth. Actually, that was exactly what it was.

     Paling, the intruder struggled backwards, stuttering out apologies and pleas for mercy. Avery ignored all of them, sitting up on her throne and patting the root of her beast affectionately. “Marcy, dearest, take care of them for me, would you?” She asked with a light, conversational tone, leaning her elbow against the throne’s armrest and propping her chin up on her fist.

     Marcy, as the beast was called, leaned its flower down to mere inches from the intruder, root squeezing at their wrist until the dagger clattered to the floor. The would-be assassin shrieked as they were pulled into the air by their wrist, kicking their legs and outright sobbing for mercy. A cut-off scream and a crunch told Avery that her uninvited guest was no longer a problem, a disembodied arm landing on the floor with a slick thud moments later.

     Marcy’s flower dipped down next to Avery, tilting expectantly like a dog that had just fetched a stick. Avery smiled, patting the beast’s petal. She could have sworn that it purred, nuzzling against her face and dropping its flower down into her lap, a forked tongue snaking out to lick the blood off of itself like a satisfied cat.

     Leaning back against the throne, Avery closed her eyes again and went back to the nap that had been interrupted.


End file.
